grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Arme
Description "Serdin's talented Violet Mage." Main Info *'Name': Arme Glenstid *'Age': 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Collecting enchanted stuff *'Likes': Magical research, the smell of old paper3. Arme Glanstid. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': Interference with her magic research, Being treated like a child *'Weakness': Spicy foods, tall bookcases Arme is a cheerful mage from Serdin, the kingdom of magic. Born with tremendous innate magical potential, Arme was rejected by her parents who were afraid of her powers. Abandoned by them at the doorstep of the Violet Mage guild, the greatest guild of the Serdin kingdom, she was adopted by the Grand Mage and became a member of that guild at an early age. After learning about Kaze'aze’s powerful magic, Arme decided to join the Grand Chase, hoping to encounter the Queen of Darkness. Personality As a Virgo, Arme has delicate feelings and nurtures a passion for the unknown. She hates being manipulated by others but is spontaneous and a bit eccentric. She loves magic and strives to learn more in a genial manner. She has mastered both Black and White Magic, uniting the two aspects of a Magician, but her curiosity for magic is still insatiable. She also loves studying ancient manuscripts related to magic, spirits, as well as items enchanted by spells. Special Ability Black/White Magic Arme is unique for having two sets of skills: Black and White Magic, giving her a total of six skills rather than the usual three. This allows for even more choices and strategic use to confuse the opponent, as well as more devastation. Black Magic mostly focuses on debuffs and destructive abilities while White Magic is mostly comprised of buffs but is otherwise still lethal. Ronan, with the except of Spell Knight, also possesses this ability, although his "Black Magic" is renamed to "Spell Sword". Likewise, Amy and Ryan as Vanquisher have Stances, but unlike Black/White Magic, in addition to more skills, they also get an entirely new move set. Meditation Status Meditation2.png|Meditation. Arme Dash.png|Teleportation. Whenever Arme stands still for a few seconds, she will regenerate Mana while saying, "The Holy Light will lead us!". Warlock previously lacked this ability before the Eternal season, because mana was considered a "flaw" to them. As a Battle Mage, she cannot use Meditation while in the Fatal stance because she needs to lean on the staff to support her in said mode. Teleportation All of Arme's dashes are teleportation, allowing her to "phase" through most obstacles or an enemy. During this state, she is intangible and impervious to damage, allowing her to not only warp through targets but makes her nearly invincible. Spawning Mana Whenever Arme's classes spawn on a battlefield, she will always have one and a half of the MP bar already full. This gives her a major advantage, allowing her to instantly dish out damage in which the enemy has no defense to or summon protective barriers. Ironically, even Warlock has this, despite the "flaw". Trivia *Arme mentioned his last name, Glenstid, during the events of Talin's Revenge. **Apart from Sieghart who is referred by his surname and Elesis who revealed her last name, Arme is the only other Grand Chase character whose surname was brought up in the game. ***Lire once mentioned Eryuell as her hometown but never referred to it as her last name. *Arme tends to be cheerful, but despite her age, she frequently acts mockingly and extremely immature, shown in the majority of her taunts and many points of dialogue. *In Elsword, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Aisha was based on Arme. However, both have vastly different backgrounds. **During early development of the game, Aisha was originally named Arme. However, this was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies at the time. **Arme always tends to argue with Elesis. This trait is also shared by Aisha to Elsword. *Amenias, one of Aernas' Creators long ago, bears a striking resemblance to Arme in both name and appearance. Whether or not if this is a coincidence is unknown. Others *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Elise and Lir. **In Arme's case, her name means "Army Man", which is an exclusively masculine name. *When her Skill Tree's preview was released, the Black Alchemy artwork was already unshaded unlike everyone else. Gallery Arme2.png|Arme's dialogue portrait (new). Arme17.png|'Magicians portrait (new). Arme18.png|'Alchemist's portrait (new). Arme24.png|'''Warlock's portrait (new). Arme31.png|'Battle Mages portrait (new). Arme16.png|'Magician's skill image. Arme20.png|'''Alchemist's skill image. Arme25.png|'Warlocks skill image (new). Arme33.png|'Battle Mage's skill image. Arme11.png|+17 effect of Arme. Arme26.png|'''Warlock's chibi portrait. Arme35.png|'Black Alchemys portrait. Arme34.png Arme29.jpg|Promotional artwork of '''Black Alchemy' in the Twelve Disciples update. Miscellaneous Arme4.jpg Arme3.jpg Arme5.png Arme7.jpg Arme37.jpg|Promotional artwork of Lime and Arme in Lovely Summer and Miracle Summer Coordi sets. Arme28.png|Promotional artwork of Arme in Meister Clan Cash set. Arme36.jpg Arme6.png Quotes Game Start When Idle When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Arme Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans